narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isana Rescue Mission
On the way to the Badlands, Yue, and Ryu are met by Yue's ally Placido, who is a tracker from the Land of Spring. They race towards the Yatsumaru Clan's home to rescue Isana, at all cost ---- Meeting Face to Face, The Tracker, The Kurayami, and The Uchiha "So whats the plan here? Are we gonna go in reckless, killing anything in our way or try a stealthy approach? Im quite eager to find Isana before those disgusting Yatsumaru do anything to harm her" Ryu says as Yue, Placido and himself sprints towards Isana's location. Placido blinks at the name. "Did you say Isana? as in Isana Sanagi?" he asks Yue and Ryu. "Yeah Why?" Yue says angrily. "I grew up with her in Yukigakure" he replies now having the resolve to save his old friend. "Good, I hope your determined as we are to save her.....I made her a promise and Im going to keep it." Ryu starts to jump ahead of Yue and Placido, telling that he was impatient. Please hold on Isana....were coming Yue grinds his teeth and his eyes take on not an eclipsing Black and White Color but a blue color as its True form awakens within him, and as this happens the moisture in the air starts to become heavier and make the air muggy and humid. "Yue calm your nerves or your gonna flood this forest with water" Placido warns as they progress towards a large lake out side of the land of fire. "Let him be...His not the only one that wants to kill Isana's kidnapper" Ryu replying to Yue before he closes his eyes and activates his sharingan. The Lake of Nightmares Along the Southwest corner of the Land of fire there is a lake that is said to project the dreams and or nightmares of the people who drink from it, its hear that Yue will lose control completely. "Hmm, a lake we should stock up on water if were headed to the Land of Wind, it is a desert after all" Placido suggest "Good idea Placido, Im already exhausted....I probably shouldn't have gone all out running" Ryu replied embarrassed while panting. "How you holding up Yue?" Ryu asked. Standing by the lake Yue crouched down to drink form the lake, he drinks some cool water and then everything starts to go wrong. "Yeah im fine Ryu, we need to set up camp, its getting dark soon and my vision isnt that good in the dark, even with Placido's dojutsu its still gonna be hard to navigate the woods and then the desert." he suggest to the group as he gets a massive headache. "Agreed" Ryu replies while splashing his face with some of the refreshing water from the lake, as he turns to look at Yue he noticing that something was wrong. "Are you sure your alright?....you seem sick" Ryu asked again while touching his forehead. "Your warm..." Yue cannot reply as the Sanbi's cloak starts to envelop his body. It slowly creeps over him and when it fully forms Yue is no longer in control as he has gone into his feral mode and is blinded by rage. "Holy shit, whats going on with Yue?" Placido asks Ryu. "Get back!!" Ryu says while dodging Yue's attack which made huge splash in the nearby lake, making the water rise from the ground and fall back down like rain. "He is losing control of his Tailed Beast, I don't know what triggered it....even I didn't do this when I was Jinchukiri" Ryu yelled to Placido while hiding behind a tree, hoping Yue's rampage would soon stop. Yue enters the water and begins to fully transform, releasing the full power of the Sanbi. He emerges from the water and stares at the two ninja. "Crap, Lightning Style: Raikiri!" Placido says dashing towards Yue. "Sorry, Boss....Lightning Blade!" he says attempting to hit him, but yue dives under the water and closes himself inside the think shell as the lightning hits the water. "He can't keep fighting with the Biju, it's chakra is to powerful to control!" Ryu says as he jumps to a few tree's near Placido. "We need to keep him distracted!" Ryu yells Yue uses his Three-Tails Menacing Water Ball on the two jonin and placido counters with his Yukigakure style ice release by freezing the incoming water. "Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard!" he calls out and from the frozen ball of water a black dragon appears and aimed at Yue. "How are we going to stop him, both of us combined don't have the power to stop him" Ryu yells toward Placido. "Immobilize him i have a plan, His summon told me something about Isana's connection to his beast......maybe if we trick him into thinking shes here than he will calm down" placido explains. "Great plan, I can cast a genjutsu appearing to be Isana, though it isn't as powerful as Tsukiyomi, nor do I think it will last as long, but if Yue can catch his attention to Isana I believe he can pause the the Three-Tails rage." Ryu replies. Ryu then jumps down to the lake, slowly approaching Yue while he screams with rage towards him. He closed his eyes and focusing on his chakra for a few moments, ignoring all other distractions around him. He then opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan and casting Demonic Illusion: Mother's Scorn Technique. Crows started to appear from the trees around them, surrounding the lake in a circular formation. Soon the crows turned into a darkened mist, in which everything around them turned invisible, blending in with the darkness, even eclipsing the sun. Then out of the shadows appeared a dark figure move towards Yue. The figure appeared to be Isana when she walked over beside Ryu. Yue stares at this Isana and Ryu Uchiha and his rage subsided as the form of the Sanbi recedes as its form shrinks to show Yue once again. "What happened?" he asks as he sees the destruction he's caused. "Did i do this?" he says as he prepares a set of hand seals. "Jinchūriki Arts: Bijuu/Jinchūriki Harmonious Union!" he says placing his right hand on his Seal and the other on the ground creating a seal that makes the physical form of the Sanbi in front of the 3 ninja as the genjutsu fades. "Its done" Yue says very weakly as the sanbi instinctively goes into the water. "Ok, what did he just do?" Placido asks. Ryu bends down next to Yue and analyzes the seals placed on his body. "By the looks of it, once he released the seal placed on his stomach, he unleashed his tailed beast inside him. The reason...I don't know...it could have been anger, depression, etc. But for now thats not our main concern" Ryu pauses while he struggles pick Yue up from the lake, carrying him near the shore. "We'll have to wait for him to be completely rested before we can continue." Ryu replies to Placido. Could you do me a favor and get some firewood while set up camp?" Ryu asks. "Hmm....thats strange.." Ryu says as Yue's hair turned from white to a deep blue color. Placido goes to get firewood and helps make camp. "Gosh, my boss is strange" he says as yue passes out from the loss of alot of his chakra after he released his Tailed Beast. Into the Sands of the Land of Wind The trio move quickly after yue awakens in the afternoon. They are close to the Sand Village when Placido senses a strange presence approaching. "Theres a strange presence coming towards us" Placido says to the group. Confused, Ryu replies"You must be a sensor, because I cant feel anything" Appearing in the distance, Kruger announced "I thought I smelt ham!" He then charged at them with a hungry gaze. Yue snarls angrily "You disgust me Yatsumaru Scum!" he says as he activates his kekkei genkai and his eyes glow blue once again, and by drawing out his chakra he forms his Arashitenjoumukyuu which appears as a ring of water around his body. "Prepare for battle guys" he warns. "Ok boss" Placido says with an electrically charged hand as he moves at blinding speed. "Lightning Cutter!" as he slams into Kruger and another placido appears from the air. "Lightning Blade: Double Lightning Quake!" he says slamming into the Yatsumaru, but doing minimum damage. "Wtf?" he wonders jumping back. "Tsukiton: Oodama Rasengan!" Yue says attacking right after placido. Kruger smirks arrogantly and kicks the two Placidos away from him while doing several backflips to get away from Yue. Everybody get back!! Ryu yells as he throws a kunai with a paper bomb placed on the ring, though Kruger dodged the knife, it managed to hit the sand near him causing an explosion. Though he was barely harmed, his hearing was muted for a few moments and blinded by the sand dust. " Yue I need you to use that Moon Release technique again, you'll know when to strike!" Ryu yells over to Yue. "Got it" Yue says as he molds his Arashitenjoumukyuu once again to form a Tsukiton: Oodama Rasengan; he holds it above his head with one arm and waits for his time to strike. Suddenly a huge cloud of fire rose from the dust, emitting from Kruger's mouth. He smirked and taunted "That all ya got, ya punk-ass thunderfucks!?" "Hmph...You should watch your mouth..." Ryu replies as he closes his eyes while they start to bleed. "Amaterasu!" Ryu yells as a ring of black fire formed around Krugar. "Blaze Release: Black-Hunting Tigers Technique!!" Several Amaterasu created tigers formed from the ring, and leaped onto Kruger and latched onto him, spreading the flames all over his body. He then extinguishes some of the fire from ring, giving him and opening to strike. "Tsukiton: Oodama Rasengan!!" he says after he slams the large Rasengan into Kruger. "Now die Yatsumaru!" he says after this causes an explosion As the smoke clears from the attack, Kruger is revealed to have survived albeit burn marks up his arm and his right sleeve destroyed. He says through clenched teeth "Your here for the girl, right?!" Everyone was shocked the Yatsumaru was still standing after two extremely powerful attacks. "This is gonna be harder than I thought... how are suppose to go through a whole clan of yatsumaru... if we can't even defeat one..." Ryu referring to the team. Kruger demanded "Answer me!" "You know you shouldn't spit while you talk right?" Ryu ridicules Kruger. He retorts "Very well, allow me to dry you off." He then breathes a gust of flames at them. Yue appears before Kruger and his blue eyes glow again, as he cast a mild Moon Release to extinguish the fire and then just by glancing at amaterasu the flames are covered with water from Arashitenjoumukyuu. He looks at Kruger and speaks "Where is Isana? Tell us now or face my wrath" Kruger laughs manically at this "Your WRATH!? Believe me, you don't know what that word means! But if you want to see her again, follow me." He then turns around and sprints in the direction of the Yatsumaru encampment. Into the unknown, Yatsumaru Camp The trio warily follow Kruger, Yue has the shokugan scanning the area along with Placido using his dojutsu and Ryu using his sharingan to make sure this isnt an ambush. They arrive and Yue's anger flares. "Ok where is she?" he asks with anger still in his voice. Maikun sat atop his throne, smirking down at them "I'm afraid I don't understand your question. Who is it that you are looking for?" Placido and Yue speak in unison. "WHERE IS ISANA SANAGI!" Maikun smiles coldly "Oh, the girl. Z'Ive, bring her out." Bowing before his father, Z'Ive went to Sadow's room to fetch Isana.